Memories of Rin
by tuckwoo
Summary: yeah so I don't know what genre this would be and I honestly can't write summeries but this fic happens after Rin's identity has been discovered and I thought it would be fun if Mephisto was the one to explain to the exwires instead of Yukio. I promise it is better than I made it sound just now.


**okay so this is my first fic, it's only 2 chapters long, yeah so I wasn't really sure as to whether I should upload this or not, but oh well here goes! It's told in a third person/Bon view. Please tell me what you think! Positive and negative comments are welcome as they will help to improve my writing :D now read on (~'3')~**

Memories of Rin - Chapter 1

It had been a weird day for Bon and the rest of the exwires, it was quite strange as to what happened. They were all already so shocked to find that Rin was the son of Satan and now Yukio refused to give them any form of an explanation.

A week later and everyone was back to full health, when Mephisto suddenly turned up transporting the entire class (minus the teacher and Rin who had still not returned after being dragged away that fateful night) to some weird place that was pitch-black. Bon couldn't see anything at all, though he could hear Shima's loud voice saying

'What. The. Hell is going on?!' he demanded, Bon chuckled, _same old Shima_, he thought.

Suddenly Mephisto appeared radiating a pinky-purple light, illuminating the people below, however, it did nothing to light up their surroundings, and it was as if the light was being absorbed by the darkness. Bon found this idea slightly creepy and gave an involuntary shiver.

'Now I should imagine that you are all wondering why I have brought you to such a place as this.' He gestures to the darkness around us with his umbrella. ' I shall explain it to you all shortly, I know that I told Yukio not to explain you about Rin, that is because I myself wanted to explain, or rather _Rin_ himself' everyone gasped at this all of them looked frightened, Bon just felt angry, he had trusted Rin, treated him like a friend, only for him to betray him like that, he felt hurt and angry.

'H-he's c-c-com-m-ming h-here!?' squeaked Konekomaru, looking just about ready to piss his pants.

'No' said Mephisto simply, grinning at uthem as if he were enjoying a really fun game right now. Bon hated that look, it made him feel inferior/insignificant in some way. 'I think I should explain to you all where we are right now' Mephisto said looking each of them in the eye, 'We are currently inside Rin Okumura's memory bank' he said gleefully, enjoying the reactions of the children below. They all had the same disbelieving look in their eyes.

'WHAT?!' they all chorused at the same time.

'As I told you already, we are currently residing in Rin Okumura's memory section' repeated Mephisto sounding slightly annoyed, 'I shall use these memories to explain to you about Rin.'

_Should we really be doing this? _Thought Bon, _I mean aren't memories supposed to be private? Of course I feel I deserve to have an explanation given to me and I can't deny my curiosity either! But… _Bon continued to ponder this in his mind before finally sighing; his curiosity had won in the end and so he stood there awaiting the explanation Mephisto planned to give them. He didn't have to wait long.

'Before I commence, I'm sure that you're all wondering about your teacher, Yukio Okumura. I can tell you now that even though they are twins, Yukio unfortunately didn't inherit Satan's blue flames, so he is just a regular human like you. Apart from the fact that unlike you, he has been able to see demons from birth because he was infected with temptaint by his brother at birth.' He paused here for effect, letting it all sink in, however he got impatient and after 5 seconds decided to start his explanation.

'Now, I think it's about time that I started the explanation, huh. Oh, one more thing, I have modified these a bit so that you can see Rin himself as well, it'll make it easier for you to understand, also, you can also sometimes hear his thoughts. Right! That should be about it, now let's get on with the show!' he beamed as he waved his umbrella saying 'Eins…zwei…drei!'

Suddenly, all around them, colours started appearing. The scene was blurry to begin with but it gradually came into focus. Bon could clearly tell that they were in a nursery, suddenly there's a shout

'Gyaaah! My nose! It hurts!' it was a young boy kneeling on the ground clutching his nose in front of a young, panting boy, he looked slightly shocked, clenching his fists to his chest. _He looks a lot like Rin_, Bon mused, a slight smile playing on his lips.

'Eeeek!' screams one of the children.

'Principal! Principal!' said another. At this all the children run out of the room.

Rin's look of shock quickly turned to that of anger.

'Rin! Calm down! Come here!' the principal says. She looked absolutely terrified of the young boy as he picked up a table and a chair. 'Stop!' she says in a pathetic attempt to stop him from throwing them 'Agh!' she cries as they both narrowly miss hitting her.

'Shut up!' the young boy screams, 'Stay away!' he continues as he punches his fist through the window. 'Stay away from me!' he screams again while single-handedly throwing the toy-box (including the toys) at the teachers. It hit the wall with a CRASH! Making everyone, including Bon and the others, flinch. The toy-box had narrowly missed hitting the opening door.

'oh no.' says the man as he enters, not even flinching as he narrowly missed getting hit in the head. Bon marvelled at his nerves of steel. 'Rin!' he says sternly.

_So I was right, that was Rin_, Bon thought to himself. Rin stopped what he was doing, though he still clung onto a chair leg of an overturned chair lying next to him on the floor.

'Father… Fujimoto!' he said.

_So that's the famous paladin huh! No wonder he didn't flinch when that toy-box flew at him! _Thought Bon. _He looks quite old,_ he mused.

'You broke that boy's nose and arm!' he tells Rin, keeping that same stern tone in his voice.

Rin angrily shouts back 'It's not my fault! He called me a demon behind my back! He said I was a monster!'

Bon felt slightly sorry for Rin, _if only he knew, _he thought to himself.

'It **_is_** your fault!' Father Fujimoto tells him, this shocks Rin into silence. 'Come with me! And stop breaking things!' he says as he makes his way forwards towards Rin.

Suddenly without warning, Rin lets out an animalistic sound 'GRAAAH!' he shouts, angrily throwing the chair he had been holding all the while at Father Fujimoto. He swiftly deflects it using his arm. One of the mentors standing behind him say;

'What a face! How do you raise a child like that!'

Fujimoto's face begins to turn angrier.

'Eek!' the other mentor squeals when he deflected the chair 'He really **_does _**look like a demon!'

Fujimoto's face is now that of pure rage at the words of the mentors, he looked just about ready to kill just about anyone! He was right in front of Rin now, then suddenly without warning he kneels down and grabs Rin into a hug. This surprises the young boy, with his fist still raised from throwing the chair and without knowing how to react to the situation. With another angry yell he punches him right in the ribcage. Fujimoto slumps onto the surprised Rin groaning. It was clear to see that his punch had caused the old man damage.

Then suddenly he gripped Rin's shoulders and energetically sat up saying 'BOO!' and laughing '… just kidding!' he said 'Did I scare you?' then more gently he pulled him back into another hug. Rin closed his eyes as Fujimoto held him close.

'Rin…' he said gently, it was clear that he cared about him dearly 'listen to me,' he continued, Rin opened his eyes 'If this keeps up someday you will be all alone.' At this he broke away from Rin, the boy's face showed an expression of shock, he looked the young boy in the eyes as he said the next part 'use your power for better purposes. I want you to grow up and be cool and have lots of friends and girlfriends.'

'What's that mean? How can I do that?' the young Rin asked.

'Improve yourself! Try to be a better person… and someday you'll look back and find you've changed.' Came the reply. Then he suddenly keeled over and blood flew from his mouth 'I can't stand it anymore! Call an ambulance!' he said urgently.

Rin's face turned to that of fear 'Huuuh?! Father Fujimoto?!' he said, panicking. Suddenly came thoughts of present Rin into their heads _'I had broken three of his ribs. I wanted to be like Father Fujimoto someday.'_ While being carried off on a stretcher, Rin stood there with one of the monks from the monastery looking glum, seeing this Fujimoto said;

'Ha ha ha! Idiot! A punch like**_ yours_** can't hurt me! I did it on purpose!' That was his attempt at comforting Rin.

The scene fades and is immediately replaced by another. Everyone was still as young as before however, this scene was different. It was outside and three small boys were bullying another, none of their faces were visible though. They could see a small form running towards the others, the form was easily identifiable as Rin. He ran towards them shouting;

'Hey! What's going on over there?!' As he gets closer we see their faces more clearly, the one being bullied looked exactly like Yukio but smaller and much wimpier. Bon heard Shima snigger at the sight of their teacher. He was sitting in the middle of some torn up pieces of paper crying.

'Knock it off!' Rin shouted as he launched into an attack at the three bullies simultaneously. After beating them up, causing them to run away out of fear, a battered and bruised Rin picked up one of the pieces of torn paper. 'You all right?' he asked Yukio who had been crying in the same position all through the fight.

's… sorry…' he told his older twin brother in between sobs.

After looking at the piece of paper Rin asked, 'You… want to be a doctor?' holding it up to his brother, the others could see that on it was written his dream of becoming a doctor.

'uh… um… um…' the young boy replied clutching at his t-shirt tightly.

'Wow! Cool! You're smart! I'm sure you can do it!' Rin said energetically.

Yukio looked up 'Really?' he asked, he'd stopped crying now looking up at his enthusiastic elder brother with his tear stained face.

'Yeah!' came the ever enthusiastic reply making the younger brother smile.

_That was random _thought Bon, he couldn't see how this had anything to do with explaining Rin.

'Now you're all probably thinking that this has nothing to do with the explanation' came the voice of Mephisto. _to right_ thought Bon. 'And you'd be right in thinking this, I just wanted to show you another side to your teacher, must say I found it rather entertaining!' Mephisto laughed loudly. 'Well enough of that, let's get back to the explanation!'

The scene faded to another, far more recent scene it was all of them sitting round the campfire together eating the delicious meal that Rin had cooked for them. '_I've never… experienced this before.' _Came Rin's thoughts as he gazed at his friends, a slight smile playing on his lips. The scene became blurred as Rin's mind drifted to a time he remembered when he was younger and accidentally eavesdropped on a conversation a monk was having about him.

'But… they say they're scared… to be around him.' The monk was saying

'Don't be scared. Just think of him as an unusually strong child. Treat him normally.' Came Fujimoto's reply.

'I'll tell them… but… inside, everyone's scared of him.' Said the monk.

Fujimoto's words came back to Rin 'If this keeps up someday you'll be all alone.' As these words were replayed, they saw a young Rin sitting at a silent table full of monks. He then remembered the second part to Fujimoto's words; 'Use your power for better purposes' at these words the exwires witness Rin's attempts at using his power for good;

They saw a young Rin try to get a balloon down from a tree for a young girl, only to pop it by mistake.

They saw him maybe a year or two younger from now walking to/from school when he sees an old woman who is unable to get out because of a parked car. They see him crouch down and pick up one end with ease to enable the old woman to get out, shocking her terribly.

It quickly changes to another scene, he's at the taps when he sees a girl give a boy a towel for him to use, however, he cruelly drops it into the water while laughing, this made Rin angry and he punched him in the face.

It cuts to an image of a classroom, there they see Rin sitting all alone with the others giving him a wide berth. _Must be break time_ thought Bon. The other people were whispering as if scared to speak aloud and every so often they'd glance nervously at him.

The scene changes yet again to Yukio and Rin walking to school, Rin's bag strap was on his head rather than his shoulders and he was walking with his hands in his pockets in a different direction to Yukio.

'Where are you going Rin? That's not the way to school' Yukio asked. Ignoring his brother, Rin carries on walking.

'RIN!' Yukio shouts after him. They see Rin lying next to a shrine in some forest or other in his  
school uniform. Rin's thoughts can be heard again;

'_I get it…' _His mind drifts slowly back to reality _'I always skipped school… so I missed out on events like this. I can't really explain it… but this is what it's like to have friends!'_

'Hey Okumura… you want a drink?' Bon's question brings Rin back to real time.

He smiles as he replies; 'Yeah, I'll go pick one!'

The image faded, everyone was silent, they were all thinking the same thing: _who knew he'd had a life like this? _I mean everyone had thought tat he'd been populaer, or at least had a few friends! It suddenly dawned on them that they were probably the first real friends he's ever had! They were all brought out of their thoughts by Mephisto.

'Well let's take a look at another exciting scene, shall we? This happened the same night of the exwire certification exam' explained Mephisto, 'Mr Neuhaus attempted to kill Rin in his sleep, however, seeing through this plot, Yukio attacks as he flees to the roof attacking … blah, blah, blah… circle…'

Bon stopped listening to Mephisto, his story was quite boring he thought, then suddenly another scene appeared before the exwires, it was the rooftop of the old boys' dorms, Mr Neuhaus (here on referred to as Mr N) was standing behind the highest form of naberius. It whacked Yukio to one side like a rag doll. Mr N laughed until a blade in blue flames imbedded itself into its flesh, setting the familiar alight.

Rin appears suddenly and tries to attack Mr N, however he gets a face full of holy water which hurts him like hell. Mr N laughs at him and remarks 'You may look human, but holy water works on you! You can't hide your true nature…you **_monster!_**'

Suddenly, without warning, the naberius grabs Rin but it disappears just as suddenly as Yukio manages to disrupt the magic circle. Holding his sword to Mr N's throat Rin asks him 'What are you?'

The reply he got was 'I am… a survivor of the **_Blue night_**. I can never forgive… Satan or any demon… let alone Satan's son! I **_will_** kill you… EVEN IF IT COSTS MY LIFE! 'He shouts, summoning one of his hand things from his arm.

Rin braces his body as the arm stabs into his gut with a loud 'THUD'. Still standing, he coughs up blood and with a sinister smile says 'Feel better now?'

Yukio's face becomes that of shock and horror. Mr N retracts the arm quickly. 'If that's not enough… I'm used to stuff like this so… I'll put up with whatever you can dish out.' Rin continues, sheathing his blade, his wound bleeding profusely and blood still trailing from his mouth. 'But don't involve… anyone else in this!' He tells him. The exwires all stare at the scene, dumbfounded. Shiemi seems to be affected by this scene the most though Bon has no idea why that would be.

MR N leaves and Yukio goes over to Rin demanding to know why he did something like that.

His brother simply replied 'I'm fine! It's healing.'

'The wound is already closing!' Yukio said in surprise

With a sad smile on his face Rin says 'I always did heal quickly… and now I really **_am _**a monster! Hah hah…'

The scene faded and they were back into total darkness apart from Mephisto of course.

'Did you all enjoy that? I have one more scene to show you, this is probably the most important scene you will see, it will tell you why Rin is here.' Mephisto grinned showing them his pointy teeth, there was also a mischievous glint in his eyes that sent shivers down the exwires spines…

'Well!' Mephisto exclaimed 'Let the show commence! Ein…Zwei…Drei!'

This time however an old fashioned cinema screen appeared in-front of them. It showed the old fashioned countdown from 5-1. When it reached the number 1, the screen disappeared with a 'pop!' The darkness enveloped them again but only lasted a moment…

**The second chapter will come out whenever I write it so yeah, I apologise that it's really long and all... :/ but I hope you liked it anyway bye! (~'3')~**


End file.
